Feed conversion rates allow farmers to estimate the amount of feed required for animals, thereby providing the ability to effectively budget costs associated with raising the animals. Feed conversion rates also can be used to reduce risks associated with raising animals, such as feed shortfalls or waste. Feed conversion rates also allow farmers to determine profit margins.
A need exists in the art for methods that allow increased feed conversion (such as by reducing the feed conversion rate) to promote animal growth (such as by increasing weight) without having to increase the amount of food provided to the animal.